


Untitled

by your_world_will_crack



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst, Bullies, Fluff, Hurt and comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Made Up Science, More tags to be added, Morty gets bullied and it sucks, Pre-Relationship, Rick makes Mort feel better, eventually, not sure where this story is foing, probably some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:09:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7516352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_world_will_crack/pseuds/your_world_will_crack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morty is getting bullied. Rick does something about it. </p><p>Kinda a character study? Idk I'm just having fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

After school, Morty went straight into his room. He didn't bother stopping in the garage to talk to Rick. He threw his backpack down on his bed, grabbed a ratty sweatshirt and locked himself in the bathroom. Morty took off his shirt and looked in the mirror at the dark purple brides spattering his torso. He poked at the bruises, wincing and the sharp stabs of pain. 

He looked in the mirror and he had stopped crying, but his eyes were still red and puffy. 

It'd been a while since somebody had beaten him up at school like this. After his usual tormentor, Frank was frozen, he only had the lazier of the bullies to deal with. 

But lately he had been going to school more, upon his parents insistence. People recognized him more and he supposed Dan and Terry realized Frank wasn't around to make his life hell. 

He was constantly tired and often found Dan and Terry on him before he could even think. And then they were gone, slipping into the sea of people. Their subtle, passing punches were all he had that proved it wasn't just imaginary. 

But now they had been sticking around longer and Morty thought that maybe they were seeking him out. Now they had time to get insults in and throw another punch or two. 

At first, they didn't scare him. It was only pain, but as they progressively got more interested in harassing him, Morty saw the two of them morphing into Franks. 

He threw his sweatshirt on and shrugged. It didn't matter. He watched his smile grow in the mirror as he thought about going downstairs and Rick distracting all his woes in the way only he really could. 

 

Morty found Rick tinkering away with some new device. The garage was in its usual state of organized chaos that only he and Rick really understood. Warm flooded his chest. It was something that was theirs, that nobody else was privy to. 

"H–Hey, Rick. W–Whachya working on?" 

Rick didn't look up, "Fl–Fluorcandescent light. It's–It's–It's like a black light b-but I can use it to find things based on their DNA signatures." 

"O-Oh, wow, Rick. That's pretty cool. Something like that could really help cops capture criminals and finds missing people, you know?" 

Rick snorted, "Sure, Morty. But you-you know what? Thi-This babe–baby's gonna help me get some dranevien quartz. You know what dranevien quartz is, Morty?" 

Morty shook his head and leaned over Rick's shoulder. 

"It-It's this rock, Morty, it's like diamond or titanium but better. It's in–URP–incredibly malleable but once you make it the right isotope, it's fucking impenetrable. G-Gonna make a lot of good things out of this, Morty." 

"Geez, Rick, seems like a lot of work to build a thing just to find another thing." 

"Do you even hear yourself, Morty? All of humanity's conquests have been work to find a thing to find a thing. U–Usually that end thing is gold b–but that's because they never realized there were more important things in the universe, Morty."

"Like dranevien quartz?" 

"Exactly Morty."

"B–But couldn't you just buy some of this quartz? I–I feel like that'd just be easier." 

"Well, sure Morty. Just let me uh," Rick patted his coat pockets, "Well, _gee, Morty_ it seems I don't have four and a half million credits to buy even a kiesk of this shit. M-Maybe you have a couple million credits you can loan me." 

"Alright, f-fine, Rick," Morty threw his hands up, "G-Get off my back." 

Rick swiveled in his chair and took a swig from his flask before fixing Morty with a stare. 

"So, w-w-what were you doing, Morty?" 

"H-Huh?"

"Y-You usually come here right after school. It's three thirty-four, normally you're in here at three twelve. An-And I know you weren't rubbing one out."

"G-Geez Rick I was just uh . . t-t-t-taking a shit." 

"Morty, look at me." 

Rick looked up at his grandfather's icey blue eyes and blushed at their intensity. 

"Do I look like Jerry?"

"N-No?"

"No, I don't. S-So why you lying to me?" 

"Geez, Rick, yo-you know when I came home I didn't think I was gonna get f-f-frigging inter-rogated." 

"When I came home I didn't think my grandson would be dumber than when he left this morning. B-But I guess it's not your fault, I mean, you were in school. S-So I should've expected that." 

"Y-You know what," Morty threw his hands up, "F-Fine Rick, i-if you wanna know so bad, I don't care. I was changing my shirt c-cause I got beat up." 

"W-Whatever, Morty," Rick tossed his flask down on the table, "I froze that kid who was picking on you, you really gotta come up with some better lies. Forget it, Morty, I guess you don't trust m—"

Rage filled Morty and he lifted up his shirt. Rick gaped as he saw half a dozen messy bruises littering Morty's body. 

"Y-Y-You happy now, Rick?" Morty cried and covered himself with the raggy old t-shirt. He stormed off and slammed the door. 

Rick sat in silence and threw back the rest of a bottle he had under his work station, hoping to drown his aching heart.

**Author's Note:**

> God damn it, Rick.


End file.
